ShikaTema
by obito1231
Summary: these characters are not mine c: this is my first story on here hope you guys like it.
1. Chapter 1

i do not own these characters c: this is my first story hopefully you guys like this is just chapter one more will be coming soon.

It was a nice bright sunny day in Konoha Shikamaru was sitting were he always sits and relax on a bench. He just got back from a mission trying to keep his mind off of things. Out of no where Sakura comes running towards him he sighs and thinks what does she want? He gets up and waits till she comes. Sakrua tells him that Lady Tsunade needed him he sighs one last time and says I'll be right there. He goes to the Hokage and ask her what she needed from him. Tsunade tells him that she has a new mission for him she explains.

Tsunade: okay Shikmaru I have a new mission for you.

You're going to watch over one of our friends from the Sand village she is going to be stayins here in Konoha for a few days and I need you to look after her when she is here you understand

Shikamaru: You don't mean that crazy person who almost killed me with her fan do you? Because if that's so then this is going to be so damn troublesome I mean sure I'll take on this mission I have no choice. I just wish it was a different person in stead of her.

He puts his hands in his pockets and looks out the window tells the Hokage

Shikamaru: well I better get to the gate and wait for her

As he arrives she's already there with her arms cross she has an angry look on her face he already knew this was going to be a pain and he had a feeling he was going to get yelled at for no reason. but he just walked toward her has nothing was wrong.

Shikamaru: hey you're here early normally you're late.

Temari: DO YOU KNOW HOW GOT DAMN LONG I WAS WAITING HERE YOU CRY BABY?!

Shikmaru sighs and looks at her with an annoying face.

Shikamaru: You're going to drive me crazy to day aren't you? Well since you're here you must be hungry do you want something to eat?

Temari: I'm going to drive you crazy? No I think it's you who's going to drive me insane. But yeah I'm sorta hungry.

Shikamaru: Great this is going to be such a long day. Well what do you feel like eating?

Temari: Trust me I don't want to be here either but I have no choice. How about raman?

Shikamaru: What a drag but okay?

They walk to Ichiraku Raman Shop as soon as they walk in Shikamaru sees Naruto sitting and eating some raman. Naruto turns and notices Shikamaru he waves at him and pats the seats to sit by him.

Naruto whispers to Shikamru: Hey nice job.

Naruto winks at Shikamaru but Shikamaru looks quite confused

Shikamaru: What are you talking about you idiot?

Naruto: You and Temari are dating right?

Both Shikamaru and Temari: WHAT?!

Shikamaru: Not in a million years would I date her?

Temari: Pshh never with him.

Temari slightly turns and blushes a little Naruto catches her and says

Naruto: HAHAHA You're blushing I knew you had a thing for this lazy ninja.

Temari gets up and takes her fan out and is about to hit Naruto. Naruto starts to panic but Shikamaru grabs her hand the one she was holding her fan with.

Shikamaru: Woman you make everything so troublesome just calm down he's kidding around you should already know how he his.

Temari: I don't give a damn how he his I'm going to hurt him.

Shikamaru: How about we go somewhere else?

Temari: Fine as long as he don't come.

They walk out of the shop and find a different raman shop they sit down and order. Shikamaru looks out the window and day dreams but Temari catches his attention.

Shikamaru: What?

Temari: Huh? Oh nothing do you always day dream so easily?

Shikamaru: It depends if I'm in a good mood.

Temari: So are you?

Shikmaru: Am I what?

Temari: In a good mood?

Shikamaru: Yeah I think so.

Temari: So what do you day dream about?

Shikamaru: Just stuff that you don't really want to hear.

Temari: Find don't tell me.

Shikamaru chuckles: you get mad for little things.

Temari blushes: what I do not.

Shikamru smiles: Yeah sure whatever you say.

Temari blushed more when she seen him smile and she knew she was blushing she was trying to make her self stop, but for some reason the more she thought about him smile the more she blushed.

Temari: um... I have go to the restroom.

Shikamaru: okay do you need me to walk with you?

Temari: no i'm okay.

Shikmamaru: okay well I'll be right here when you get back.

Temari gets up and starts walking to the restroom. She looks at her self in the mirror and tells herself

Temari: Why am I feel this way my heart is racing every time I see is dumb smile. I can't help my self to smile back. Come Temari get yourself together I should be use to see him by now he always looks after me when I come to Konoha. I mean he's cute for a smart guy wait what am I saying uhg.

She splashes water on her face and leaves the restroom and goes back to where shikamaru wasand sit down.

Shikamru: welcome back

Temaru: whatever.

Shikamaru: do you really want to know what I day dream about?

Temari: yeah sure.

Shikamaru: Okay well I day dream about being happy and living my life as a ninja. Yeah I'll day dream about having a wife a children sometimes but that part never feels like it's completed I can never see what my wife looks like. Yeah I know this sound like a troublesome day dream and pretty weird coming from me.

Temari: No I think it's sweet that you day dream like that. Yeah sure I'm a pretty tough woman but sometimes I like to day dream like that too. I think it's natural for people to day dream like that.

Temari smiles and looks out the window and tells Shikamaru

Temari: I also day dream about my brothers be safe and sounds and i'm right there protecting them.

Shikamaru: I guess you're right about people day dreaming about how their life will turn out.

Temari: bites her lip and says

Temari: I day dream about... you

Shikamaru looks at her in shock.


	2. Chapter 2

Shikamaru: Really you day dream about me?

Temari: yeah... but this doesn't mean I like you or anything so don't get your hopes up.

Shikamaru laughs loud

Temari: HEY WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING ABOUT YOU PINEAPPLE HEAD?!

Shikamaru: Haha nothing I think it's just sorta cute that you day dream about me.

Temari eyes get wide and looks at Shikamaru and says

Temari: Y-you think it's cute?

Shikamaru: Yeah because I day dream about you too.

Temari: Really?

Shikamaru gets closer to her and his about to do something she would never thought he would do kiss her. Out of no where she hears his voice

Shikamaru: Temari are you okay? You stopped talking for about 5 minutes.

Temari: Oh god what just happened?

Shikamaru: I think you were day dreaming or something because I was trying to talk to you but you wouldn't answer.

Temari: I'm sorry I guess I was so lost in thought I didn't hear you. I think I need to go lay down.

Shikamaru: Okay I'll take you to your room.

Temari: Thanks but I can walk myself.

Shikamaru: It's my mission I have to walk with you and stay by you. So you're stuck with me like it or not.

Temari: ugh whatever fine do what you want I don't care.

Shikamaru sighs and pays for the meal and starts walking with Temari there's an awkward silents between them. Shikamaru looks at Temari he smiles softly he sees her looking at the starts.

Shikamaru: It's a beautiful night tonight isn't it?

Temari: Huh? Yeah I guess.

Shikamaru looks up at the starts and sees a shooting star.

Shikamaru: Hey Temari look it's a shooting star you should wish for something.

Temari smiles and thinks to her self: I wish I can tell him how I feel about him.

They walk to her room and Shikamaru tells her

Shikamaru: I'll be here around 9 or 10 in the morning so be up by the time I get here.

Temari: Don't tell me what to do I'll get up when I get up.

Shikamaru: Okay whatever you say but just know this I'm going to wake you up regardless if you're still a sle-

Temari slams the door on Shikamaru's face

Shikamaru thinks: what a drag.

He starts walking home as soon as he gets there his mom stops him.

His Mom: so who was that girl you were walking with today I seen both of at the raman shop.

Shikamaru looks annoyed: she's just a girl that I need to look after for a mission.

His Mom: she's quite pretty you should date that young lady.

Shikamaru: WHAT?!

His Mom: I'm just saying you don't find girls like her around these days.

Shikamaru: I don't know what you're talking about I'm going to bed night.

His Mom: Good night son.

Shikamaru throws his self on his bed then thinks about what his mom said. He never really looked at Temari in that way before but the more he thought the more he got a little happy. He didn't know why but he was excited to see her tomorrow. The next morning he's sitting on his bed looking at his alarm clock and it's 8:30 it's about to ring. He thinks why does he keep this thing in the first place if he always gets up sooner than the alarm clock. He gets up and goes to take a shower then he comes with a towel on and gets his clothes ready. Het puts them and goes in the kitchen.

His Mom: Good morning honey how did you sleep? Did you dream about that pretty girl? Are you going to see her today?

Shikamaru ignores the last 2 questions: Good morning mom I slept fine I should go i'm going to be late for my mission.

He kisses his mom's cheek and leaves

Shikamaru: bye mom I'll see you later.

He steps outside and bumps into Temari.

Shikamaru: Oh sorry wait Temari what are you doing here?

Temari: I woke up early and thought I shouldn't make you wait so I came here.

She looks away shyly

Shikamaru: Oh well since you're here what do you feel like doing?

Temari: I need to go talk to the Hokage.

Shikamaru: okay lets go.

They walk to the Hokage's mansion Shikamaru notices that Temari has something on her mind.

Shikamaru: I know this going to be troublesome and all but what are you thinking about?

Temari looks at him kinda blushing and says

Temari: uh nothing... nothing you should know about.

Shikamaru: Okay fine with me.

She looks away from him and says to herself

Temari: I'm thinking about you and how it would be nice to be in you're arms.

Shikamaru: We're here I'll just wait out here for you when you're done just come to me.

Temari: god you have to sound like you're my babysitter.

Shikamaru Chuckles: I'm kinda am.

Temari punches his arm playfully.

Temari: I guess I'll see you when I come out babysitter wait let me change that... cry baby.

She smiles and goes to the Hokage. He lays under a tree and waits for her to come out. He thinks

Shikamaru: She is beautiful but I'm pretty sure she doesn't like me like that.

He looks at the clouds and smiles and closes his eyes and see's her face. He starts to blush but then he hears her voice he opens his eyes slowly and sees her above him. He get scared and tells her

Shikamaru: don't sneak up on me like that.

Temari laughs softly: oh is the cry baby going to cry?

Shikamaru: ugh just be quiet you troublesome woman.

Temari laughs and bumps her head on Shikamarus

Temari: oww you pin-

They make eye contact temari turns super red Shikamaru blushes to and he is still looking into he eyes.

Shikamaru: you know that you have Beautiful eyes.

Then he thinks did I just say that.

Temari: T-thank y-you.

He gets closer to her and he's about to kiss her but he hears choji.

Choji: Hey Shikamaru! Do you want to come with me and Ino to the B&Q Shop?

Shikamaru: Yeah I'll meet up with you.

Choji: Okay but I can't promise you that there will be any food left for you.

Shikamaru: Okay I'll see you there just go.

Temari looks a disappointed she gets up and starts walking away from Shikamaru. He catches up to her and they walk once again in awkward silents to the B&Q Shop.


	3. Chapter 3

As they got to the B&Q Shop Choji is already eating and Ino looks annoyed but she sees Shikamaru she got really happy but her happiness slowly turned into jealousy when she saw Temari with Shikamaru.

Ino: oh you brought her with you Shikamaru?

Shikamaru: yeah I need to look after her well she stays in Konoha. To say it easier she's my mission. Yeah I know it's troublesome but I didn't have a choice.

Temari doesn't say anything you would think she would have got mad at Ino but she didn't. She's so lost in thought she don't see anyone around her. All that is playing in her head is that moment just that one little moment. She wanted to feel his lips on hers and how she wondered how soft they would have been. But soon she loses her thoughts when she feels a hand on her shoulder.

Shikamaru: Hey Temari are you there?

Temari: What?

Shikamaru: I just asked you if you wanted something to eat?

She doesn't respond instead she gets up from sitting down

Temari: I'm not that hungry please excuse me.

She walks away from the table and leaves the shop. Shikamaru gets up but Ino tells him

Ino: Hey where are you going?

Shikamaru: I have to go sorry.

He runs and finds Temari sitting on a bench where he always sits at. He goes to her and sits by her. He notice her head is down and he ask her

Shikamaru: What's wrong Temari?

Without a thought she just hugs him tight and she starts to cry. Shikamaru is in shock he slowly wraps his arms around her and holds her close. She looks at him he wipes her tears away and smiles

Shikamaru: what's the matter woman?

Temari: I don't know I just feel right in your arms.

Shikamaru smiles and softly kisses her cheek.

Shikamaru: Just stay in my arms I won't push you away anymore I don't know what I was thinking.

Temari tears up and smiles

Temari: So you do have feelings for me you pineapple head.

Shikamaru: I guess I do but it's not just me who has feelings you do too.

He picks her chin up and softly place a kiss on her lips she cups his face she didn't want to let him go. His soft lips on her just made her shiver and want more. But he breaks the kiss and smiles she blushes.

Temari: look at us we said we would never be with each other.

She softly strokes his cheek he blushes he really liked her touch it was something he would never expect it just felt so good he didn't want her to stop.

Temari: I'm going to miss you though.

She looks down

Shikamaru: What do you mean?

Temari: I need to go back to my village tomorrow.

Shikamaru: Oh yeah.

He slowly gets her hand and holds it

Temari: I don't know when I will be back.

Shikamaru sighs

Shikamaru: Well when ever you come back just know that I will be waiting for you or better yet I might go see you.

Temari: Haha you're dumb.

She kisses his cheek he smiles

Shikamaru: Oh wow I didn't notice it was already dark. So what do you want to do?

Temari: Honestly I just want to stay right here with you.

She lays her head on his shoulder and looks up at the stars. They stay there for another 30 minutes but the ninjas were getting tired so Shikamaru walked her to her room and gave her kiss good night. When she closed her door he just felt sorta sad he knew she was going to leave tomorrow. He walks home and just ignore everything around and he goes to his room. He thinks

Shikamaru: What am I going to do I don't want her to go but I know she needs to. I just wish I can lay beside her tonight.

He sighs and closes his eyes and tries to sleep.

Temari felt alone she knew she wanted him there with her but she just let him go she thought

Temari: why didn't I let him in ugh I wish I was in his arm. I wish he was holding me.

Through the night she was tossing and turning she couldn't get him out of her head she didn't want to leave him tomorrow but she was missing her brothers she thought

Temari: Maybe if I see them I'll feel better.

It was the next morning Shikamaru just once again looking at his alarm clock but something didn't feel right to him. He didn't get much sleep last night he couldn't stop think about her. He woke up earlier than normal sure he gets up sooner than his alarm clock but it was 6:30 and he couldn't go back to sleep so he just lie there until he felt like getting up.

Temari was up at around the same time like Shikamaru but instead of lying there she gets up and takes a shower. She then comes out with a towel on she fixes her then puts her clothes on. She goes outside and walks around for a few minutes but then she thinks

Temari: I should go see if he's up I know that lazy ninja isn't at this time but I would like to see if he is.

She goes and walks to Shikamaru's house she knocks on the door and his mom answers the door and she says

His mom: Oh my hello there you must be a friend of shikamaru's.

His mom smiles

His mom: please come in he'll be right down

Temari goes in the house and smile and his mom yells

Shikamaru's mom: BOY GET DOWN HERE NOW!

Shikamaru's mom: go head dear sit down.

Temari sit on the couch and looks around and smiles when she see's a picture of shikamaru when he was a baby.

Shikamaru: God mom what's the yell about in th-

He sees Temari

His mom: one of you're lovely friends is here and I was yelling because I knew you wouldn't come down if I didn't.

Shikamaru: mom you could be such a troublesome woman sometimes you know.

His mom: WHAT WAS THAT?!

Shikamaru gets scared

Shikamaru: nothing ma'am

His mom: that's right.

Temari chuckles and looks at shikamaru

Shikamaru: well mom I have to go I'll see you later

His mom: wait I didn't get to talk to your friend here.

Shikamaru: next time mom she really needs... to go

Temari: it was very nice to meet you Mrs. Nara.

They leave and they walk slow together. When they get to the gate she hugs him real tight and kisses him.

Temari: I'll miss you.

Shikamaru: I'll miss you too

Temari: I'll try to see you again.

She hugs one more time and leaves him there.


	4. Chapter 4

A few weeks past since Temari lefted the village Shikamru was packing to move in his own place Choji was there to help him

Choji: Wow Shikamaru I can't believe you're finaly moving out of your moms' house I thought the day would never come.

Choji laughs

Shikamaru: Shut up and help me move this box.

They both move the box inside the house before Choji dropping the box shikamaru stops it with his shadowing position jutsu before it hits his foot.

Shikamaru: CHOJI WHY IN THE WORLD DID YOU ALMOST DROP TH-

He stops talking because he sees Ino she was wearing a short skirt and a low cut blouse you can see some cleavage he looks at Choji and see's him with wow eyes his mouth open.

Ino: Hey boys did you need any help?

Shikamaru: I think we got it.

Choji: What? Shikamaru my back is hurting plus more help means we can move you in your place faster.

Ino: Yeah Shikamaru it's not like i'm going to go through your stuff and find your porn.

Ino and Choji laughs, Shikamaru looks embarrassed and his face turns red

Shikamaru: You got to be kidding me right? Why would I need that kind of stuff.

Choji: Yeah he gots Temari for that.

Choji laughs and winks at Shikamaru.

Shikamaru: You stay out of my business you guys are such a drag.

Choji: Oh but you didn't denied it.

Shikamaru forgot he didn't tell Choji or Ino that Temari and him were together.

Shikamaru: Shut up already Choji, Temari and I aren't together.

Shikamaru sighs of annoyance

Ino: Yeah why would he be with that witch when he has me right Shikamaru?

Shikamaru chuckles: Haha not even in you're dreams Ino...I'm kidding.

Ino: Ugh Shikamaru you're such an asshole sometimes.

Shikamaru smiles. All three of them puts the last things in his house.

Choji: Wow all that work made me hungry you guys want to go eat some where?

Shikamaru: No I'm not that hungry anyways I need to take my stuff out of the boxes and you know how troublesome that's going to be.

Ino: I'm going to stay and help Shikamaru.

Shikamaru: why don't you go ask Naruto and Sakrua to join you, you know how much you like to compete with Naruto of how much food you guys can eat.

Choji: Oh yeah I need to beat him this time. Okay well I'll see you two later and don't try anything funny with Ino, Shikamaru.

Choji makes a sign with his hands as if like I'm watching you towards Shikamaru.

Shikamaru: Really Choji? Just go already.

Shikamaru starts to unpack and place stuff around and finds an old picture of his team and smiles softly remembering the good times they had Ino comes behind him and looks at what he's looking at

Ino: I miss him.

Shikamaru: You mean Asuma sensei?

Ino smiles: Yeah who else would be talking about dummy?

Shikamaru: I miss him too.

He puts the picture in a frame and places it on his dresser. A few hours pass and puts the the last unpacked things in the closest and slams his self on his couch. He sighs and closes his eyes.

Shikamaru: Well that was the last of the stuff it was a drag but we did.

Ino sits next to him.

Ino: You had so much stuff I'm even tired.

Shikamaru chuckles: What do you mean you're tired you hardly did anything.

Ino blushes and punches his arm.

Shikamaru: Oww why did you do that for.

Ino: For a smart guy you're pretty dumb.

Shikamaru smiles: You're just mad because I'm saying the truth.

Ino blushes more: SHUT UP ALREADY.

Shikamaru laughs he closes his eyes once more after 10 minutes past he feels a hand underneath his shirt rubbing his chest and he slowly opens his eyes

Shikamaru: Um Ino what are you doing?

Ino placed a finger on his lips: Shhhh

She softly kisses him his eyes widen she goes down and kisses his neck

Shikamaru: Ino you need to stop.

She takes off his shirt she softly kisses his chest he blushes and bites his lip it felt good but he knew she needed to stop she goes back up to his lips and playfully bites his lower lip

Ino wispers: I've wanted you for awhile Shikamaru.

She kissed him again and she started to unbutton his pants before she unbutton them he stops her

Shikamaru: I'm sorry Ino but we can't do this. You know this isn't right.

Ino looks at him

Ino: Is it because of that bitch?

Shikamaru: Don't call her that and no it's not because of her. I'm just not in to you like that.

Ino: I don't believe you because when I see you with her you're a whole different person oh and I saw you guys kiss on that dumb bench of yours.

Shikamaru: if you knew that i'm with her then why did you try to you know with me.

Ino: Are you really that stupid I've been in love with you since the academy.

Shikamaru: why show me now and I thought you had feelings for Saskue.

Ino: I did but he's gone.

She looks down Shikamaru lifts her chin up to face him

Shikamaru: I think you're just confused Ino

Ino looks at him and tears starts to fall on his hand

Ino: Why couldn't you have chosen me instead I've known you for half my life.

She gets up crying

Ino: I'm just going to go I'm sorry for what I did just now it wasn't right of me.

He walks her to the door

Ino: Goodbye Shikamaru

Shikamaru: bye

Shikamaru closes the door and goes to his room thinking how to tell Temari what happened just now would this mess up his relationship with her? He didn't want to loose her. He fell a sleep the next morning he woke took a shower and got dressed. He went outside he was shocked to see the person he was thinking about all night.

Shikamaru: Temari?!

Temari: Hey cry baby.

She kissed him and hugged him tight he hugged her back not wanting to let her go.

Shikamaru: What are you doing here? How did you find where I lived?

Temari: I'm on a break for two weeks and thought to come see my boyfriend. Ino told me where you lived.

Shikamaru: Did she tell you anything else?

Temari: Hmm she told me that I looked nice today kinda odd for her to say.

Shikamaru: haha yeah

Temari: so you moved out of your mothers house.

Shikamaru: I'm surprise she didn't kill me before I moved out.

Temari: Haha pineapple head so are you going let me see you're house or are we just going to stand in the door way like idiots.

Shikamaru: Oh yeah come on in sorry

Temari walks in and looks around

Temari: I'm not surprise you keep everything nice and clean.

Shiakamru: Yeah if I didn't I would have to clean everything and that would be troublesome.

Temari: still that laziness in you I see that didn't change.

Shikamaru chuckles she gets closer to him and wraps her arms around his neck and softly kisses his lips he felt good feeling her lips on his he pulls her closer and kissed her harder and tells her against her lips

Shikamaru: I love you

Temari looks at him and smiles and strokes his cheek

Temari: I love you too

She kisses him again and she slowly takes his vest off he remembers about Ino and he breaks the kiss

Shikamaru: I'm sorry but I have to tell you something.


End file.
